High Summer Night
by Duo-chan Maxwell
Summary: A little x-over with Changeling The Dreaming. WolframxYuuri; ConradxYuuri; MurataxYuuri; ConradxWolfram; GwendalxWolfram; MurataxWolfram, MurataxShinou Yeah, there's a lot of people here Written for reversedhymnal at kkm vday exchange Unbeta-ed


Author: Duo-chan Maxwell

Title: High Summer Night

Original request: I would love some sweet poly love of the brothers and Murata and Yuuri, That's what I'd totally love.

Summary: the High Summer Night is the mythical night of love, when it's freely released and spread. If you read Changeling: The Dreaming, you know what I'm talking about ' WolframxYuuri; ConradxYuuri; MurataxYuuri; ConradxWolfram; GwendalxWolfram; MurataxWolfram, MurataxShinou. The pairings here are very subtle and almost platonic. Another of my guessworks, because I'm guessing some Shin Makoku traditions ' mixed PoVs Written for kkmvday's exchange at Livejournal. Unbeta-ed

A/N: Wow, that one was a real hard time writing...the original request is quite disturbing, and my poor English skills only make this harder TT

The Blood Pledge Castle was like an anthill before the rain, everybody working everywhere to get everything ready of the great High Summer Night, the night of love, celebrated as a festival downtown and as a ball at the castle.

Maids and workers were making sure that every bit of decoration was in their place, the kitchens spent all afternoon preparing aphrodisiac dishes and beverages, all of them under the rigorous inspection of Günter who wanted everything to be perfect.

At the same time, Wolfram was at the royal bath scrubbing carefully his creamy skin, concentrating all of his hope in this night. The High Summer Night was the perfect way to by-pass his overprotective brothers' tight barrier around him and have his way with Yuuri. To the blonde's annoyance, he was sure that his fiancée was concentrating all of his hope in worming his way _escaping_ from Wolfram, using the night as an excuse.

Gwendal's eyebrows were almost merging as he thought about how much mess his beloved brother and esteemed king could get into. He was almost sure that the overjealous Wolfram would surely throw a tantrum about Yuuri being a cheater at some point of the night, which would be answered with stammered lame excuses about fake engagements. And then, the blonde'd be broken and desolated, which was what Gwendal don't want to see. The gray-haired also knew that himself'd be sought out for comfort.

Another hopeful person is Murata, who thought that the High Summer Night was particularly appropriated to drunk Wolfram with an excess of aphrodisiac beverages and remember how good it was when Shinou was alive, even if it means lose Yuuri afterwards.

Conrad was worried. He knew that his beloved brother would be heartbroken at the end of the night, sobbing at his own room, and that he couldn't comfort him because his brother didn't trust him anymore. And he was sure that his godson would seek him for advises and solace, which'd be gladly given.

After Günter, the most uneasy person was Yuuri. The young and inexperienced king would have a night of nightmares exercising his shabby etiquette and dancing skills while avoiding the angry and hurtful look at Wolfram's face which always make him feel guilty. And after that, he would have to deal with Gwendal's frown and too-purposeful and vengeful pile of paperwork pushed over him.

Wolfram couldn't say he was really happy. Yuuri danced with him, true, but he had the rather uncomfortable attentions of Murata directed toward himself. He always accused his fiancée of being a cheater, but after two or three or four (he stopped counting a while ago) cups full of the delicious punch, the sweet words whispered softly to his ear were just too tempting to resist.

Yuuri was very, very angry. How come Wolfram could be hypocritical enough to call him a cheater but accept Murata's courting? He was on the verge of throwing a tantrum himself, his balance spent after two or three or four (he also stopped counting a good while ago) cups full of the delicious punch.

Conrad and Gwendal went to soothe them, but were more than surprised when all the mess ended up at the royal bedchambers, all of them tired, sweaty and sticky. They didn't care, because this was the High Summer Night.


End file.
